Kings and Hunters
by Pkd
Summary: Noctis and Lunafreya are reborn into the world of Remnant, rewarded by the Crystal and the Astrals for banishing the darkness from Eos and bringing back the light. Decades after living their new life with their newly formed family, their peace is now shattered as they're dragged into Remnant's struggle against the darkness. Beware Salem, the Chosen King has come.
1. Vita Nova

Chapter 1: Vita Nova

 **80 A.G.W. (Kingdom Calendar), August 5th**

 **08:13 AM**

 **Patch**

Noctis Lucis Caluem, the Chosen King, the former brief 114th king of Lucis, the savior of Eos, the bringer of light, the destroyer of the Starscourge, and finally the king of fishing, sat down on his camping chair besides a large tent at a small camping site. The man dressed in his casual clothes similar to what he wore in Eos but without the jacket. Relaxing in the chair as he took in the sight of the beautiful Patch summer.

The 30 year old former king was enjoying the life the Astrals and the Crystal granted him after slaying Ardyn and bringing back the light to Eos from the darkness. Because of him fulfilling the prophecy and the deeds he done, he was rewarded with a second chance of life to start anew. Though Noctis didn't expect to wake up in a strange new world back as a 20 year old, and find out that he wasn't the only one to be sent here.

He similied as Lunafreya joined him, taking a seat to his right. She was dressed in a simple white blouse with a light-blue jeans. Her long pale-blonde hair was tied in a ponytail similar to the style she tied in back at Eos. Her regal beauty remained the same the last he saw her alive, and the warming simile that seemed to be on her face forever warmed his heart and soul.

Around her right index was a beautifully crafted ring with a prominent dark blue crystal on the top. Finally married to her for several years, though the former king was a little sad that they couldn't be wedded at Eos where their friends and people could witness their delayed union. But all that mattered was that he was with his newly wedded wife. His queen, even if the title didn't meant a thing in this strange world, something if was silently thankful for because he and Luna could live a peaceful life.

Though the past decade on Remnant wasn't exactly the peace Noctis intended for him and Luna. First thing, this world had their own version of daemons except for being able to walk in the day and much more numerous. Second, they didn't know where they were and how the world worked so it was rather difficult getting themselves sorted out. Lastly, they caught the attention of some interesting characters who provided them information of the world of Remnant and jobs they could earn a living with. Despite this, their life was at least peaceful and quiet compared to their former lives.

"Today's the 10th annivsary of our arrival at Remnant, Noct." Lunafreya announced. "10 years of living our second chance at life in this strange, broken world. A world where we're all strangers, without those we loved and cherised." She said.

"But we made new ones here, our neighbors and half the people at this island." Noctis replied. "All I'm glad is that we're together again. No more burdens to bare, no more threats we have to face, and no more being royalty. All I want to enjoy with you is living out our lives here peacefully as possible." He finished with a faint whisper.

"Still, I do wish we were back at Eos where our friends are at, and doing what was familiar for us there. Though I suppose living here gives us chocies in life we wouldn't normally have, but it does feels strange." Luna remarked as she brough a water bottle to her lips and drank a small sip.

"I wonder how others are faring back home." Noctis wondered outloud. "The light may have returned, but I don't know how they're doing in reconstruction effort, and coping that the royal bloodline is no more."

The relaxing couple then heard the tent behind them zip open as two children stumbled out, yawning and rubbing their woken eyes. Lux Lucis Caelum and Stella Nox Fleuret. Twins born from Noctis and Lunafreya 9 years ago. Both of them were nearly carbon copies of their parents, Lux looked like his father while Stella resembled her mother, though their personality differed as Lux was more like his mother while Stella like her father.

"Mother, father. What's for breakfast?" Lux yawned out, holding a rabbit pushie.

"I hope it doesn't have vegatables." Stella muttered.

"Stella, you know that vegetables are important to your health." Luna told her daughter.

She then looked at her husband with annoyance. "Of all the things she inherited from you, it had to be your dislike of vegetables."

Noctis looked at his wife with a sheepish look. "Hey, vegetables are some of the disgusting things ever to exist."

"Says the man who eats mine without much hesitation."

"Yours are the best dear."

"Is it because those vegetables are prepared from me instead of it being actually good?" Luna questioned.

"Uhhh what's for breakfast again?" Lux asked again, a bit more louder to get his parent's attention.

"Leftover from yesterday's dinner and some toast." Luna answered.

A beeop suddenly blares getting Noctis to take out his scroll and look to why his scroll beeped. A message popped out from the mail app, highlighted in red to showcase its importance. He skimed through the content of the message, taking in the words he was seeing.

"What is it Noct?" Luna asked.

"Tai wants me at Signal, says that I'm needed there." Noctis answered.

"Dad, do you have to leave now? Summer hasn't ended yet." Stella whined.

"I'm sorry but daddy here needs to do some important business." Noctis told his daughter. "I'll make it up to you after it's over. Let's pack up."

One of the benefits of being in the royal Lucian lineage was that he could store his weapons and items in the Astral pocket, so his family didn't have to personally carry a lot or haul heavy luggages. The Caluem-Fleuret family finished packing up their belongings and walked through the vast forest of Patch, enjoying the peace and quiet it left them feeling, provided that Grimm doesn't interrupt it.

Noctis thought to himself that even if this world wasn't his home, he had his love and children to be with and protect. He would do anything to give his family the peace and love they deserve for their sacrifices.

Nothing would stand in their way.


	2. Draco Solem

**80 A.G.W. (Kingdom Calendar), August 5th**

 **9:40 AM**

 **Signal Academy, Patch Town, Patch**

Noctis entered Signal academy dressed in his combat attire, his kingly raiment, passing by several students and staff in the hallway of Signal. Everybody who passed by greeted him and he returning it back. All of them knew who he was and they apperciated his presence.

He didn't orignally intended to teach at Signal academy but after one of their instructor was on leave for a long period of time or passed out from one too many drinks, Noctis was soon hired to act as a subsitute at Taiyang's recommandation. However the temporary position eventually transformed into a full-time job as a combat instructor. While teaching kids how to fight wasn't on top of the list of jobs he was looking for, it did provided him and Luna a stable source of income during their first few years at Remnant. Also he grew to love his job.

The former king soon found himself entering Taiyang's office to find the reason he was called for. The inside of the office was clean and well organized as papers were put into proper places in filing cabinets, but the desk however was a different story. Crumpled papers, harzardly placed piles, and scattered textbooks laid across the desk, along with a half-finished mug of coffee staining one of the papers. And sitting on the chair was a disheaved Taiyang looking at his scroll with eyes filled with paretnal concern and love.

"Hey Tai, you called for me." Noctis said to his best friend on Remnant.

"Oh Noct thank goodness you're here!" Taiyang Xiao Long exclaimed. "I have a big problem I'm dealing with, and I need your help!"

"So what's the problem?" Noctis asked arms crossed.

"Ruby got into a robbery case! The dust shop she frequently hangs out at in Vale was just robbed by Roman Torchwick. Ruby was there to put a stop to it, so because of that she's invitied to Beacon 2 years early!" Taiyang exclaimed.

"That's… A wonderful news. Getting into Beacon at 15 is an achievement itself."

"Wonderful news!? Noct, this is terrible! My little rose is too young to go to Beacon, she's going to be the only one who's younger than her peers at Beacon, and she's going to feel lonely and sad. And sh-." Before Taiyang could blabber on he was interrupted by Noctis.

"Tai! Calm down, take a deep breath pal." Noctis ordered in his 'kingly' voice. "Your overeacting to this."

Taiyang composed himself and breathed in and out deeply, calming down the panic he had earlier on.

"Tai, you know Ruby's strong for her age and it's her dream to go into Beacon. Also, Yang is going there anyway so Ruby's in good hands." Noctis reassured his friend. "And besides, she's going to have a team and new friends standing by her side."

Ruby and Yang, the two sisters whom Noctis and Luna became nearly second parents to. Since their arrival at Remnant, Taiyang allowed Noctis and Luna to babysit them whenever he had more work than usual or had to go on a long-term mission. During their time in babysitting the girls, both girls have grown attached to Luna as their mother figure, which Tai was glad for as both girls lost their mothers in a rapid succession at young age. In fact, Tai told him that he wrote in his will that if he were to die, he'll give the guardianship of the girls to him and Luna.

Noctis smiled to himself remebering the several training sessions he had with Ruby and Yang to test their weapons and fighting skills, both girls complaining of the unfairness of Noct's phasing and warping around them and his ability to summon any weapon that allowed him to adapt to the two's fighting style. Off course the two's semblances were not bad either; Ruby's speed semblance caught him off guard several times and Yang's kinetic absorbtion semblance allowed her to take in severe punishment and strike him with the force of a Behemoth. That was something he didn't want feel again.

"You're fight Noct, I'm too paranoid about this. Ruby's a big girl, she can handle this without me." Taiyang said to no one in particular. "Oh I forgot, Noct you have a message." The blond man handed over a envelope to him.

The first thing Noctis noticed about the envelope was that the seal was the mark of the headmaster of Beacon. So Ozpin sent him a letter. Noctis wondered what the headmaster wanted with him, the last talk they had with eachother was around 8 years ago. The former king ripped the envelope open and took out the letter mailed inside.

' _Yup, Ozpin alright.'_ Noctis thought as he recognized the handwriting on the letter.

He read the entire letter thorughly taking in the words and its implication. His eyes narrowed as he got near the end of the letter. When Noctis met Ozpin for the first time, there was a feeling of suspicious and weariness that rose within the former king as he was reminded of Ardyn. Inconscipicous on the outside, but something else in the inside.

"So what does the letter say?" Taiyang asked.

"… The letter says that I'm invited to Beacon academy as a assisstent combat professor." Noctis announced. "It also says that I have accomodations prepared for my family if I were to transfer to Beacon."

That didn't sound bad. As much as Noctis liked Signal, Beacon academy was a big step above. Better pay, able to be with his family, and able to look out for Ruby and Yang if they encounter any difficulties at Beacon, but also it seems like Ozpin wants to keep a close eye on him. Noctis suspected that Ozpin is getting quite suspicious of him and Luna's _unique_ background.

Between his royal powers and Luna's oracle powers she still has, they kind of stuck out like a sore thumb if they used that power to the fullest. It would explain why the Grimm seemed to be somewhat afriad of them whenever they were in a confrontation with the monsters. Simliar to Daemons, the Grimm do not like the magic of the crystal.

"That's great! You can have your family without while teaching and also look for Ruby and Yang for me." Taiyang congragulated. "So are you considering it?" He asked.

"I'm considering…" Noctis replied, indecisive on what to do with the offer.

–––––

 _Next Day, 09:15_

"Daddy, why do we have to go to Beacon! I don't want to leave Patch!" Stella cried out as she tugged on her father's pants.

Meanwhile, Lux was resting his head on his mother's lap as he somehow peacefully slept despite his twin sister's complaints. Like father and son, though Noctis privately wished that Lux didn't shared his sleeping habits. Compared to Stella Lux was handling their move to Beacon much better despite him mumbling hours beforehand that he didn't want to leave his friends behind and he'll miss someone named Celeste.

Looks like his son might have found his own Luna.

Noctis looked at his wife typing on her personal laptap as digital words were formed on the screen. He internally smiled at Lunafreya editing the last few chapters of a novel she was writing, the third story in her _Insomnia_ series – loosely based off their lives back at Eos – which she hasn't titled yet. Just 3 years after arriving at Remnant that Luna decided to give herself a chance to write a novel to pass time as she loved books and writing. The first book which was titled _Lucis_ somehow proved to become a good hit among the people enough that they wondered if there was going to be a sequal, to which Luna took the challenge and decided to plan a full own novel series. Also to prevent attracting public attention towards her and her family, she decided to use a pen name of Lucy Nocturnus in place of her real name.

And as a dutiful husband to Luna, Noctis told her of his memories of the roadtrip he had with his friends/brothers with their likes and dislikes, along with their embarrassing moments throughout the trip. He did also exaggerated some of their traits enough that Ignis's famous recipah phrase became wildly popular. He hoped that Iggy, Prom, and Gladio forgive him if they were to find out about what he put in the book.

"Hey Noct, we're nearly 5 minutes away from Beacon." Tealson called out from the cockpit of the V-44 Ferrier they were riding on.

"5 minutes? Isn't the average time from Patch to Beacon around 30 minutes? So shouldn't we have 8 minutes left to go?" Noctis questioned.

"The Ferrier is one of the fastest VTOL there is in the world, this thing can outpace a Bullhead at full speed." Tealson's cousin Gallum replied. "You'll find that these can pull off some sick speeds."

"Huh, at least the kids will be glad the ride is over." Noctis remarked as he looked at Stella. "Hear that, we're going to arrive soon."

"But I don't wanna go to Beacon." Stella complained again for the umpeeth time.

"Ruby and Yang are there you know." Noctis reminded her.

"Really?! Yay I want to go to Beacon." She cheered, exicited at seeing her "adoptive" sisters.

 _'That… Was a quick change in atitude.'_ Noctis sweatdropped at the 180 degree change in his daughter's atitude.

He then looked to his wife and asked her that has been making him nervous. "Luna, do you think I made the right decision?"

Lunafreya stopped what she was doing and looked at him in the eye. "Noct, I do not know if moving to Beacon is a wise decision for all of us. But I have faith that you made a good decision for all of us. As long as we're together, we'll go through it fine." She assured her husband.

"What would I ever do without my oracle." Noctis teased.

"What would I ever do without my king." Luna teased back.

 **V-44 Ferrier is based off the V-22 Osprey**

 **Also can't wait to see new FFXV DLC ending where noctluna becomes a reality and hav kids! :)**


	3. Nixa Alba

**Sorry for the long wait folks, busy doing school work and enjoying the final years of my Highschool before graduation.**

 **Here's the newest chapter!**

 **80 A.G.W. (Kingdom Calendar), August 6th**

 **10:50 AM**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale**

"Come on Lux, big sister Ruby and Yang are here! Let's find them!" Stella shouted to her brother as she ran across the pathway leading to the academy.

"Wait up Stella. Slow down!" Lux cried out as he panted trying to catch up with his twin sister.

Stella ignored her brother's cry as she ran by several students, puzzled to why there were two kids running in the academy. The 9-year old girl paid no attention to them as she focused on finding her hononary elder sister. She fondly remembered elder sister Ruby and Yang coming over to babysit them or their parents leaving them at their house whenever they had to leave for something or having private time with themselves. She enjoying playing board games, watching movies, and eating delicious meals with them, and also the bed time stories they read to her and Lux when it was bed time.

"Stella! Look out!"

Stella broke out of her thought at her brother's cry and saw someone was infront of her. Next Stella knew was she was on her butt on the ground, her face filling with pain and dizzniness from the hard impact of the person's leg she crashed into, and her world becoming hazy as she lost concentration of her surrounding.

"Hello!? Are you alright!?" A girl's voice cried in concern as Stella felt her shake her shoulder.

"Owwwww." Stella gave out a painful groan.

"You okay? Ugh, this is the second time." She knelt down and helped Stella to her feet. Stella recovered from her dizziness and saw the girl who helped her off.

She was pretty. She was much taller, her hips in the same height as Stella's head, but few inches shorter than her parents. She had a long snowy hair that was tied in a off-centered pony tail, with a tiara holding it together. Her skin was very pale like the snow at Patch during winter, and complementing it was her eyes that of ice. She wore a dress that reached down to her thighs and colored mostly in white and pale blue at the hems, and a bolero jacket with the same color schume as her dress. Hanging off her hip was a elegant rapier that appeared to be forged from the most purest silver she ever seen; a weapon benefitting a highborn individual. The one trait that caught her attention was a crooked scar running vertically down her left eye.

"Stella, are you okay." Lux shouted as he arrived where his sister was at, breathing deep and out from the running. "Mom and dad always told to pay attention to where you go."

"I'm okay Lux." Stella tried putting up a strong face but failed as her face was still grimacing in pain. "Just a scratch."

"That didn't looked like a 'scratch' to me." The white-haired girl sternly said to the two 9-year olds. "Why are you two here? This place is too young for you to be." She said with concern though her voice made it come out in a rather cold way.

"Mother and father have a new job here, something about headlord Ozzie inviting him." Lux answered with shyness at the taller girl looking down on him.

"New professors? From Ozpin?" She questioned.

"Lux, Stella. Where are you!" Lunafreya cried out.

"Mom, we're here." Stella waved at her mom to show where she and her brother was.

"Thanks the heavens, you two were safe. Don't give your parents a heart attack by running off at a place you don't know." Luna scolded the two.

"We're sorry, we wanted to see sister Ruby and Yang." Stella started to sniff.

"I know you want to meet them but we have to get settled in our new home, and explore the place a little. Also Ruby and Yang would be busy preparing for the initiation." Luna said. "And I take it you seen my kids." Luna turned towards the white-haired girl.

"Yes, your daughter crashed into me as she was running." She told of what transpired.

"Stella, what did I told you of running."

"Always pay attention to where you go."

"Also are you hurt? Where does your body hurt?" Luna asked in motherly concern to her daughter.

"Just the face mom."

"I'll get you some ice bags soon." Luna said before turning to the white-haired girl again. "Also I'm afraid I haven't introdued to myself, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. You met my twins: Lux Lucis Caleum and Stella Nox Fleuret."

The white-haired girl introduced to herself. "Weiss Schnee, heirness to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I remember! She's the snow lady we saw on TV singing 'Mirror Mirror'!" Stella exclaimed, point at Weiss in surprise. "That song was awesome!"

"Miss Schnee? I did not expect to meet you here at Beacon, I've thought you would attend Atlas academy." Luna remarked.

"Going here was for personal reasons and to gain experience outside of Atlas." Weiss replied and noticed something heavy was clutching her legs. She looked down to see Stella looking at her with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Miss Snow Lady! When's your next song going to come out? I love your singing, I wish I could sing just like you! Is that your weapon, it looks beautiful!" Stella rapidly shot out her words at a confused Weiss, not expecting this kind of reaction from a girl.

"Stella, let go of her legs, you're making her uncomfortable." Luna told her daughter.

Stella let go of her idol's leg apologized with a formal bow. "Sorry, miss snow lady."

"Apology accepted Stella, I didn't think I would meet someone who would admire me from someone young as you." Weiss giggled a bit at the little girl's cute apology.

"Before I go miss Fleuret. Are you one of the new staff members headmaster Ozpin hired?" Weiss asked.

"Why yes miss Schnee, headmaster Ozpin gave me and my husband a letter to have us hired as part of Beacon's newest staff members yesterday." Luna told Weiss.

"Yesteray? That fast?" Weiss questioned.

That was when Weiss saw a man approach behind Lunafreya, dragging with him a wheeled luggage. She saw the man was taller than the woman she was talking to, standing around few inches taller than her. The man had blue eyes and dark hair; dressed in a formal wear that looked like it was suited to a man of noble origin or benefiting someone of royalty.

"Luna, you found Stella and Lux." He hugged his wife.

"The two wanted to meet their sisters badly, Noct." Luna smiled at the man. "Also let me introduce to someone they met now. Noct, this is Weiss Schnee." Luna introduced Noctis to Weiss.

"Hello miss Schnee, I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum." He held his hand out for a quick greeting. Weiss noticed that he had a fomral, upper-class acent to his voice, making her wonder if he was someone of a high origin.

Weiss accepted the hand and shooked it. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Caelum."

 **So the Caelum family meets Weiss Schnee, and Stella meets her idol. Also did anyone notice that in FFXIII Versus that Stella dressed in a similar outfit and the same weapon type as Weiss? Because when I noticed so I decided to have Stella looking up to Weiss as a role model.**

 **Also, Weiss's relationship with Ruby and Yang will be different** **considering** **the influence Noctis and Luna have on the two sisters. Which would result in somewhat different personality for them.**


	4. Rubrum Flavo

**Sorry for the long wait folks, was busy with writing my other fics and enjoying my vacation, and along with several different medical checkups and appointments**

 **Here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

 **80 A.G.W. (Kingdom Calendar), August 6th**

 **11:18 AM**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale**

That was a interesting introduction from the headmaster Ruby thought to herself as she and Yang made their way out of the assembly hall where the amphitheater took place to go get themselves some food. She could feel her stomach becoming restless from the lack of food inside it as she skipped breakfast to get to her ride quickly.

She couldn't believe she was at Beacon academy at 15! The rose-themed girl knew herself as one of the top 5 fighters back at Signal academy - all thanks to her training with uncle Noct – and considered a prodigy by many at Patch, but she never thought she was good enough to be accepted into Beacon after foiling a robbery attempt by Roman Torchwick then later met by Professor Ozpin. As much as she was elated that she was in Beacon, Ruby was saddened that she had to leave friends back at Signal behind and worried that considering that she went up by 2 years the academic work might be too overwhelming. But as long as she had her sister by her side, she'll probably make it through.

"Alright Rubes, let's head to the cafeteria, I'm starving right now." Speaking of sister, Yang was beside her heading to the cafeteria.

Yang was wearing her new outfit she made which was a tan coat over her orange crop top; she wore a long fitted black pants; a purple badanna tied to her left knee; a pair of knee-high brown boots with golden caps on the heels and toes. It was an upgrade in modesty than her first outfit Ruby thought to herself, she wondered if aunt Lunafreya played a role in having Yang choose a new outfit. She also tied her hair in a long pony tail to prevent her hair from getting caught on something or being grabbed during fights.

"So what was the deal between you and that white-haired girl again?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing, just bumping into the crabby girl's Dust cases and her shaking the vial which wasn't secured properly, so me sneezing caused the leak to nearly blow both of us up." Ruby muttered.

"Gee, already made an enemy not even a minute after our arrival, that's some bad luck there Rubes." Yang remarked.

"You left me behind to see your friends sis, which caused me to fall down." Ruby shot back.

"Sorry Rubes, didn't mean to do that to you. You think you could meet the girl again and try making things work between you? Mo- I mean aunt Luna would want you to try forgive each other." Yang suggested.

"Yeah… I'll find her to make things between us good again, and perhaps turn an enemy into a friend!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Rubes." Yang chuckled.

The two half-sisters arrived at the mess hall and entered the large building to see long lines of tables placed in rows on one side near the windows, and the food stalls located on the opposite side of it. Both sisters could smell the food being prepared and served by the kitchen staff. That was when they heard a familiar sound and faint blue light before something hard crashing into them and forced them to the ground.

"Yang! Ruby!" A boy and a girl's voice cried out at the same time. Stella was hugging Yang while Lux was hugging Ruby.

"Stella, Lux? What are you two doing here at Beacon!?" Yang exclaimed.

"What did I tell you two about warping into people?" Ruby scolded, stunned from the hard impact of Lux warping into her. Their habit of warping into their friends and family was an annoyance considering how hard they hit when colliding with people.

"Sorry, sister Ruby, we wanted to see you." Lux apologized with a sad expression, which made Ruby wince at her scolding.

"It's okay Luxie I'm happy to see you too, but please keep in mind that other people might not appreciate you warping into them." Ruby comforted, which brought a huge smile to Lux's face.

"Alright Stella, what are you doing here in Beacon? Did you two sneak on board the airship?" Yang asked as she stood up and patted the little girl's head, making Stella giggle at the gesture.

"Mommy and daddy have a job here; mommy is working with helping sick people and daddy dealing with people fighting each other." Stella answered.

Stella's answer was awesome and horrific at the same time. Having uncle Noctis and Luna here at Beacon means they'll able to see them every day and doing fun activities with them like fishing, camping, and help with aunt Luna's latest new book for her Insomnia series. At the same time, having them both here was like your parents being at school every day nagging you on every small details of your life, also they'll have to face uncle Noctis in combat practice in one of their classes, and he was relentless in his training especially with the weapons he could call forth.

"Uncle Noctis and Aunt Luna are staying at Beacon!?" Both sisters exclaimed.

"Yup." Lux and Stella answered.

"And we're also here on your father's behalf to make sure both of you stay safe and keep out of trouble." A woman's voice said filled with gentleness and motherly concern.

"Aunt Luna!" Ruby and Yang cried out in surprise as they jumped forward to hug her, albeit it was a bit awkward on Lunafreya's side as Ruby was nearly tall as her while Yang was much taller.

"So you and uncle Noct are here at Beacon?" Yang asked.

"Yes, yes we are Yang. Professor Ozpin offered us a job here as staff members and we decided to accept the offer." Lunafreya answered.

"Oh, guess they didn't announce it yet."

"Aunt Luna, where's uncle Noct right now?" Ruby asked.

"He's at our room sorting out our luggage." Luna answered.

"Not you again!" Someone yelled out behind Ruby, causing her to jump in fright.

Ruby turned around to see Weiss Schnee looking at her with a frown, holding onto a tray filled with a plate of steam rice with fried tofu paste and sliced carrots along with a cup of lemonade.

"Ruby, you know Weiss?" Lunafreya asked Ruby.

"Wait, you know her?" Ruby and Weiss cried out at the same time then looked at each other in surprise.

"Ruby, meet Weiss Schnee. Weiss, meet Ruby Rose. She's sort of my adoptive niece." Lunafreya introduced Ruby and Weiss to each other.

"She's the one who nearly blew us up back at the courtyard, and not to mention knocked over cases of pure Dust in the first place!" Weiss exclaimed pointing at Ruby.

"I didn't mean to fall on the Dust cases on purpose, and that explosion happened because you shook the vial that was somehow leaking Dust particles. Maybe you're the one who should be careful with the Dust." Ruby retorted.

Lunafreya intervened before the whole argument could devolve further into a shouting match. "Enough, I don't know exactly who started it or how it happened; all that matters is that both of you are fine and it's all in the past. At Beacon, both of you are comrade-in-arms, there's a high chance of two of you working together as part of a team. It would be wise if the two of you made peace with each other before things get worse for both of you." The oracle finished with a stern tone.

Weiss and Ruby were silent as they took in the words she said. Both of them knew that there was a chance of them being in the same team as each other for 4 years, studying, living, and fighting together as one. Weiss knew that she'll be assigned to work with someone she might be too fond of or not regardless of her personal preference, and that despite the event that happened with the girl it was all in the past and no one got hurt. The Dust was replaceable, if very expensive. For Ruby, she knew that she wouldn't be in the same team as Yang and be teamed up with a total stranger, and thrown into an environment taking her out of her comfort zone; if she was going to work with Weiss she'll have to be nice with her.

Ruby turned to face Weiss and brought her hand forward for a handshake. "I know we came to a bad start and I'm deeply sorry for the incident, I know I can't change what happened already but with all the things that are going to happen at Beacon and possibly becoming partners... could we start all over again? Forget the thing that happened and focus on the present and the future?"

Weiss looked with an indifferent expression at the open hand in front of her, her face looking like she was deep in thought over something. She then felt someone tug her dress and glanced down to see the girl – her fan – giving the most adorable pleading expression to her.

"Miss snow lady, could you please with be friends with sister Ruby? She's cool once you get to know her." Stella said with the sweetest tone Weiss has ever heard that she almost wanted to kneel down and give her the biggest hug she could ever give.

The Schnee heiress finally made her decision. "I accept your offer to start over again. I admit that I may not have secured the vials properly and recklessly shaking the vial in a manner unbecoming of a Schnee. Perhaps I may have judged your character hastily." She took Ruby's hand and shook it.

"Yay, miss snow lady and sister Ruby are friends!" Stella cheered, followed by a large growling sound emitting from her stomach.

"And we're hungry." Lux added.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and most of the Caelum/Fleuret family were sitting at a table on the far left corner of the mess hall, starting to eat their lunch while having a conversation with each other. Ruby noticed that there was a suspiciously large amount of peas than the usual amount on her tray and no matter how much she ate them they didn't seem to get any lesser. She glanced to her right to see Stella sitting next to her innocently eating her lunch with no mind to the world as Ruby noticed that her peas was nearly finished, proving Ruby's suspicions to why her amount of peas didn't seem to get any lesser.

"Stella… are you eating your peas?" Ruby asked with an unamused tone.

The young girl stopped all body motion and her face flinched at the tone of her adoptive sister. "W-what are you talking about?" She stammered, her face giving off a nervous smile.

Yang was snickering at the sight of Stella trying not to be caught that she sneaked in peas to Ruby's tray while Lunafreya simply sighed at her daughter's distaste of vegetables. Weiss was looking at the sight with a confused expression as she didn't know what was exactly happening.

Busted. Ruby thought as she replied back. "Well it's just that I happened to notice that your amount of peas seem to be awfully low, while mine doesn't seem to run out and have quite a lot of them. You're secretly giving me your peas aren't you." Ruby deadpanned.

"You can't prove anything." Stella said with a panicked tone.

"Like father and daughter." Lunafreya muttered at that one trait her daughter had to inherit from her father.

"Stella, there's no point in tricking me. You pulled this move one too many times with me and Yang the past few years. It's not going to work anymore." Ruby declared triumphantly. "If you want to become strong and cool like us, you need to eat your vegetables and peas like us." Ruby pointed her thumb to herself imaging a stage spotlight on her.

"But you eat so much strawberries and cookies, and still became strong without eating veggies! Why can't I!" Stella complained.

"Don't forget milk." Lux whispered to his twin sister.

"Uhhh… Cause my case is different from yours." Ruby excused her habit of eating too much cookies and strawberries. "Regardless, you should eat your veggies."

"Never!" Stella cried out.

"You will eat your veggies." Ruby told Stella, the former could feel her patient starting to chip away at the little girl's defiance to her honorary older sister.

"Not in a thousand years, I'd rather eat Zwei than veggies." Stella declared, bringing out a horrific gasp from Ruby.

"You wouldn't!" Ruby gasped in shock.

"I don't think I would ever eat Zwei." Stella sheepishly admitted.

Weiss looked at the two arguing girls and turned to Lunafreya. "Are they… always like this?" She had an expression of annoyance and confusion.

"You have no idea, her father is even worse." The oracle muttered.

"Mr. Caelum? He doesn't seem to be a picky eater from my first impression." Weiss remarked.

"Oh his eating habit got a bit better since he eats the vegetables I prepare, but he doesn't eat the ones prepared by others."

Weiss looked back at Ruby arguing with Stella to eat her vegetables, the argument itself becoming very annoying to her and creating a commotion that was going to reflect badly on them in Beacon. That was when a plan popped into her mind on how to deal with the commotion on their table.

"Stella, do you know how I became strong, beautiful, and have a good singing voice." Weiss called out to Stella, who now stared at her idol.

"No, but I want to know." Stella became curious.

"Well, its all thanks to vegetables I am an elegant singer and became perfect enough to attend Beacon." Weiss explained before smirking. "If you want to become like snow lady, you'll have to eat your peas and vegetables." She finished with encouraging smile.

For some reason Weiss was somehow seeing imaginary dark clouds forming up around Stella's head, who was now looking depressed as if she just lost her entire family and lover, causing Weiss to sweat drop at the girl's reaction.

For Stella Nox Fleuret, this was one of the most difficult decisions she has to make in her life so far.

"Why are you doing this Stella!? You betrayed the very thing you stood for!" The personification of her subconscious despaired.

"My sorry… It's a sacrifice I have to make to become like snow lady." Stella mournfully answered as she stabbed the peas with contempt and slowly brought it towards her mouth as if to brace herself for the taste.

"Mother, I think Stella's going to die from eating it." Lux whispered to his mother, observing his sister's facial expression and body language.

"Lux, don't talk about matters like that, your sister isn't going to die from eating vegetables."

Meanwhile, Ruby was internally fuming at how easily the Schnee heiress easily convinced Stella the importance of eating vegetables and how willing Stella was listening to the teen instead of her honorary sister.

* * *

 **Stella's admiration of Weiss was inspired by her outfit and weapon from her appearance in Final Fantasy Versus XIII.**

 **Also Yang's outfit is her V5 version to showcase her different upbringing compared to her canon self.**


	5. Somnum

_**Sorry for the long wait people! I'm about to start college which caused a lot of delays as I needed to prepare myself for the year long study I'll have to do at it. Also my writing time would be skewered due to between studying and spending time with friends!**_

* * *

 **80 A.G.W. (Kingdom Calender) August 6th**

 **9:15 PM**

 **Beacon Academy Ball Room, Vale**

"Well this is like a slumber party." Yang remarked as she dropped her sleeping bag on the ground and unrolled it across the floor of the ball room, where the new initiates were to be sleeping at for tomorrow's initation.

Besides the blonde girls sleeping bag was Ruby and Weiss, dressed in their own respective sleeping wear which was a black tank top with a beowolf heart design and white pants decorated with pink roses for the former; for the latter was a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trims along with the Schnee symbol displayed on her upper-right chest.

"What're you doing Rubes? Writing a letter?" Yang asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Oh nothing, just writing a letter to my friends back at Signal, there're going to miss me a lot." Ruby replied

"What about you Ice Queen, reading a book?" Yang asked Weiss.

"First, please don't call me that. Second, yes I'm reading a quite respectable book." Weiss answered with a uninterested tone.

"What kind of book?" Yang inquired.

"Nothing you would be interested in but I'll answer your question by showing you the book in question." Weiss stopped reading and showed the front cover of the book to Yang and Ruby.

The half-sisters' eyes slightly widen at the sight of the title "Reclaim Your Throne" boldly printed on the front with much smaller words printed above titled "Insomnia series"; the front cover was dominated by a drawing of a young man wearing an outfit that screamed royalty and his three comrades standing besides him wearing clothes that suited their roles in the book and for the protagonist.

"Reclaim Your Throne of the Insomnia series!" Ruby exclaimed at the title of the book aunt Luna wrote.

"The greatest novel series to ever to grace history!" Weiss cried out with a unusual amount of enthusiasm. "Forget 'The Dreams of a Yesterday', the Insomnia series is the greatest thing to happen in Remnant's literaty history; it won the awards and medals from the Author's Classic Novels, Mistralian Literature Association, Remnant Author Gathering, and Rowling Writing Alliance!"

"Ehhh what's that supposed to mean?" Yang inquired, unfamiliar with the titles of the organisation. She knew aunt Lunafreya's books is very popular, but she didn't exactly have the idea of how much popularity it had as she didn't gave much attention to the literature world.

"It means that this book is one of the most critically acclaimed and popular book to recently exist." Ruby answered, surprising both Yang and Weiss.

"How do you know that Ruby? I didn't take you to be some bookworm." Yang was surpised that her sister knew this knowledge.

"I have other interests besides weapons, Yang." Ruby retorted.

"Hm, it looks like you aren't the dunce i once thought you to be, unlike your sister." Weiss remarked.

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"Anyway back to my point, the novel series is an excelleant read. The plot may not exactly be the most orignal, however the characters and their interactions makes up most of the mistakes of the series." That was when Weiss' face morphed into a dreamy, elated expresssion. "The interaction between prince Sidus and princess Aurora is the best parts of the story, you can feel the romantic love they have for each other despite being seperated by the villianous empire and fate." For Weiss, this is one of the most heartwarming romances she ever read in a story

"It's really sweet to see them exchanging letters with one another despite being unable to see or hear each other for 12 long years." Weiss snapped her head to look at a black-haired cat faunus approaching them. "Their love brings out the loving side of the prince despite his rude and lazy traits."

"Their love is just heartwarming! I hope they reunite with each other in the third book coming out few weeks from now." Weiss sighed in joy.

Yang and Ruby both subtly winced at the Schnee heirness' wish as both sisters knew what was going to happen in the third book: Lots of twists, tragedies, and broken hearts. They also noted that if they were to become team mates with them, they might introduce them to the author of the series who's directly here at Beacon. Both sisters wondered what their reaction to be when they realize that 'Lucy Nocturnus' is actually here in Beacon. Probably a lot of squeals and demand for autographs and early access to the third book.

"Its nice to meet a fellow fan here at Beacon, my name is Weiss Schnee." The Schnee heirness introduced to herself, ignoring her faunus heritage for now as she was pleased to meet someone sharing a common interest.

"Blake Belladona." She replied back. Normally Blake would be weary of going near a Schnee. But seeing that she was a fellow fan, the cat faunus threw the thought out of the window.

"So you read the Insomnia series. Who's your favorite character from the series? Mine's the king who's sacrificing his lifeforce for the good of his kingdom, and being the best father he could be for his heir."

"Well mine is Promp, the king's best friend of a commoner background." Blake gave her answer.

"Really? He didn't seem to be the one with the most characterization." Weiss gave a confused look.

"He's from a lower background compared to prince Sidus, yet he made so much effort to prepare himself to meet the prince again in the future to befriend him in a matter he feels is more worthy. Watching Promp and Sidus hanging out with each other makes you forget that Sidus' a prince as you read him acting like a normal kid, which invokes a inner desire of Sidus to live a normal life; something his father wanted him to have." Blake said.

Weiss paused at the reasons Blake gave to why Promp was her favorite character. "Never thought of that when you put it by that way. I kind of saw him as some sort of comic relief who's clumsyness and childish atitude was to get people to laugh and bring humor to the story."

"The Insomnia series has a lot of depth people gave credit for; the characters, locations, objects, and etc all have some meaning to it that builds the world around it and have meaninful impact in the story." Blake monologued, before smiling. "But we all know who our favoirte character is…"

"Oh not that phrase." Yang muttered under her breath as she was about to hear a famous or infamous line of the series.

"I've come up with a new recipeh!" Both Weiss and Blake exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Eos.**

"Someone's mocking me, I know it. And Noct is somehow involved with it." Ignis coughed out while directing the reconstruction effort at the Crown City.

 **Back at Remnant.**

* * *

"This is going to be a long night." Ruby groaned as Weiss and Blake went off like hyenas talking about their favorite parts of the series and what they hope to happen in the third book.

"It's bedtime little angels." Noctis affectionately whispered to his twins, directing them to their beds in their family dorm room.

The dorm room they were living in was one of the larger ones on the campus, specifically reserved for the 3rd and 4th year students; these rooms were more spacious, comfy, and luxuxious compared to the ones used by 1st and 2nd year students. The dorm room was approximately similar to that of a small apartment room, having around 2 bedrooms enough to fit a pair of beds, a large living room connected to a kitchen, and a bathroom spacious enough to include a bathtub. Overall the dorm room was small compared to their home back at Patch but it was livable.

Luna was right now finishing up the last few chapters of her new book, editing and revising few of the words and sentances with her editier. She titled the third and final book of her series, Somnus. The book based on their final days of their life starting from Altissia to his moment of fulfilling his destiny as the Chosen King.

No, don't think of that. Its all in the past, I have Luna back again and a family to be with. Noctis shock himself from getting into some bad memories of his past. The past had no grasp on him; this was his second chance and he only had to worry of the present and the future.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy." Stella yawned, her action betraying her words. She and Lux was dressed in her carbuncle pajamas Noctis made for her in her and Lux's 7th birthday. Its was perhaps the greatest thing he ever made with his own hands, taking him over several days to complete before his children's birthday.

"I can stay up a bit longer." Lux muttered, his eyes slowly becoming heavy.

Noctis chuckled at their defieance against sleeping, a contrast to his sleeping habit. "Having a good sleep is important for your health and mind, and mommy would be sad if you aren't in your bed." Noctis told the two as they went onto their beds and slid underneath the cover.

"Good night you two." Noctis said to the twins.

"Night father." Lux replied, getting himself comfortable in his bed before he fell asleep.

"Good night dad." Stella closed her eyes and dozed off.

"See you two in the morning." Noctis whispered as he made his way out of the room, stopping right at the door and looking over his back to stare at his children peacefully sleeping into the night. They smiled at the sight before the former king quietly closed the door.

If only his father and friends was with him here.

So they have called forth for the King and Oracle to help deliever them from the darkness. Salem thought to herself.

Decade ago, the dark queen sensed something large happen in Remnant. She didn't knew at first the signifcance of what she felt but she knew it was something she had no control over, and new pieces in the board that could prove to be a game-changer in her war with the foolish wizard. But as the years passed on and having the time to sense who the newcomers were, Salem found herself slowly coming to feel a emotion she never felt for a long time.

For the first time in a milienia, she was afraid.

During the past decade she sent in her agents and Grimm to gauge the new players of the war, and possibly take them out to assess their threat.

All of them resulting in dead agents and Grimm, the former's threat assessment and the latter's resulting fighting presented the dark queen that she wasn't fighting against some powerful huntsman with a unique semblance or a silver-eye warrior. No she was facing someone more powerful than that. Someone she feels could potentially match or overpower her and Ozpin if they used all of their powers.

However with all her fears of the new players on the chess board, Salem couldn't help but find herself feeling exhilarated from the prospect. She wasn't sure why, perhaps it may be that she found advesary that could geuinely pose a threat to her, able to challenge her by forcing her to improvise everything she planned or scrap it portions of it and pushing her combat skills beyond her own limit. Ozpin these days has been quite painfully predictable and his powers isn't what it used to be.

She wondered if the Brother Gods sent in the king and oracle here to finish the mission Ozpin has failed to do. Were they getting tired of Ozpin that they decided to replace him with someone else? Someone out of this world to finish her once and for all

Salem shook those thoughts out of her mind as she stood up from her throne and made her way outside the meeting chamber to oversee some projects she authorized to Merlot and Watts, and to begin her ritual to prepare herself for the inevitable battle with the king.


	6. Fic is now dead :(

Sorry for those who followed this fic but I must make a announcement that this fic is now dead due to poor decisions I made that would've limited the conflicts and the characterisations in this story. As much as I wanted to continue the story I knew I couldn't carry it on without a huge drop in quality story telling.

But do not worry I have a another FFXV/RWBY crossover fic planned later on and will eventually publish it.


	7. Replacement fic is here

Kings and Hunters replacement fic is Icy Legacy


End file.
